When a user drives a car, a sun visor is usually used as a sun shading device. When the car is exposed to direct radiation of the sunlight continuously, the sun visor is generally configured to blocking the light so as to guarantee driving safety of the user.
In the prior art, the sun visor is an opaque plate, and the light may be blocked completely by placing the sun visor above the user in the car.
However, because the sun visor is opaque, it not only blocks the light completely, but also blocks a part of a view of the user, thereby influencing the driving safety.